Hitherto, an in-vehicle information processing device has been recently known which performs processes necessary for various services such as vehicle control or driving support on the basis of sensor information acquired from an in-vehicle sensor or vehicle-external support information acquired from an vehicle-external information source (a road-side communication device, another vehicle, or the like) through communications (for example, see Patent Literature 1). When both the sensor information and vehicle-external support information similar to the sensor information can be acquired, the device described in Patent Literature 1 supports the traveling of the vehicle preferentially using sensor information.